


Promise

by ghostea



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Annoyed Balthazar, Annoyer Gabriel, Balthazar wants to protect his cinnamon roll lover, Established Relationship, Fluff, Gabriel is bad with expressing feelings, M/M, angels head over heels for each other, i have no idea really, pinch 'o fluff 'n' angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-30
Updated: 2016-03-30
Packaged: 2018-05-30 03:34:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,615
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6407095
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ghostea/pseuds/ghostea
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Balthazar is busy and Gabriel wants attention. The seraph quickly realises something's up with his trickster lover.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Promise

Balthazar hummed idly as he cut and measured out the strong-scented herbs in front of him. He’d always been particularly fond of spell crafting, it was rather soothing and the aftermath was always enjoyable. However this time this spell was not for the use of causing havoc for some bastard, something he and Gabriel had quickly bonded over, even if the trickster archangel was far more into it than he. No, this was for the Idiotchesters latest fuck-up, but, Castiel had asked with his big blue puppy eyes, who can say no to that? 

Whilst crushing the bones of a lesser priest did his sweet-sucking darling arrive back to their current hidey-hole.

“Honey, I’m home!” Balthazar rolled his eyes, briefly wondering what deserving bastard Gabriel had been tormenting this time. He felt his lovers grace brush playfully against his own and then felt the presence of the vessel leaning into his, making it harder to do his task.

“What’s cookin’ good lookin’?” 

“You’re feathers if you don’t move over, you’re in the way” Balthazar grumbled, pouring the ground bones into the clay pot. Gabriel just chuckled and wrapped himself around the back of the taller angel.

“How was your day, sweetheart?” Balthazar sighed, albeit fondly at his lover’s affection.

“I’m busy, cassie-dear asked me to help the two man disaster show brothers with a spell, for what I have no idea, most probably to fix another mess they undoubtedly caused” He squinted at the measuring jug, was that enough dog blood? The spell said for- SLAP.  
“Do. Not. Touch. Gabriel” Balthazar huffed as the archangel pulled his hand back and rubbed it, redrawing himself from Balthazar to poke around at the rest of the spell.

“Sheesh, sorry mister grumpy-pants, didn’t realise it was your time of the month” Balthazar glared at him as he moved around the table.

“We’ve talked about you messing around with my workspace before, Gabriel. Don’t.” He growled through gritted teeth. If there was one thing that pissed him off more than fumbling idiots it was when his workspace was interfered with. Gabriel rolled his eyes like one would to a pouting child about to throw a tantrum over a dropped teddy.

“Yeah, yeah, don’t mess with Zar’s toys, I got it” He put his hands up in mock surrender and backed off from the table. Balthazar grumbled to himself quietly about puppy-eyed friends and childish lovers.

“Hm, I don’t remember this being a part of the recipe” Gabriel’s musing voice floated over from the other side of the table. Balthazar sighed and pinched his brow, choosing to ignore his pestering darling. He also chose to ignore the rest of the noises Gabriel produced, such as crinkling of wrappers the trickster was obviously only throwing onto the floor to get a rise out of him. Until one bounced off his head.

“Gabriel I swear to father I will castrate you if you don’t stop that” the aggravated angel hissed, still not looking up. Gabriel scoffed playfully

“As if you would ever do that”

“Don’t tempt me, trickster” Gabriel only laughed at his brow-knitted lover.

“I love it when you get all feisty” the short-haired blond was seconds from blowing up, why, oh why did the only creature in existence to know how to push all his buttons had to be the one to sweep him off his feet?

“Give me a blade and I’ll show you how feisty I can be” he growled, if he had any real use of it he was pretty sure his blood would be rising.

“Ooh, sounds kinky” Gabriel grinned with a wink, using his grace to nudge at Balthazar’s again. Obviously wanting some affection Balthazar felt all his annoyance melt all away almost completely. Using his own grace to wrap around the archangels into a hug he felt his lover relax into it with a deep sigh like motion.

“Other than needing to invade my workspace with your anarchy how was your day of causing havoc on the mud monkeys?” Gabriel scoffed with fake irritation, even though his grace was completely content in the hold.

“I barely moved any of your witch-junk” he leant against the table, earning a small slap to the hand as he reached for a jar of what looked like dried animal intestines. With a pout he drew his arm back to his side and continued

“Oh you know, the usual, an adulterer here, a drug addict there, nothing new” his eyes brightened as he moved around the table and back to Balthazar’s side  
“I did put a guy in a comic book, that was a fun read” Balthazar smirked and dropped an affectionate kiss onto the top of the shorter angels head. 

“So creative” he mumbled through blond locks, Gabriel chuckled and shoved him gently.

“Whatever, need any help?” And there it is, there’s something wrong. Balthazar usually hated anyone trying to help with his spell making as help usually turned into more trouble sooner or later. But he was willing to put that and a lot more aside to help his other half. He kissed his cheek.

“Of course, darling, grind these together and then add the dog blood for me, I need to start the second half of the spell, whatever Cassie’s pets are up to I hope it bites them in the ass” Gabriel laughed and briefly nuzzled Balthazar’s neck.

“I don’t think they’re that bad, Zar” The seraph merely raised an eyebrow down at the mischief maker.  
“After we’re done with this we should really go and see if we can roll the biggest snow ball down the Himalayas” Balthazar smiled

“Whatever you want, darling” Gabriel wiggled his eyebrows

“Whatever I want?”

“Working, Gabe and I thought you were helping” Gabriel sighed with fake forlorn and rubbed his hand down Balthazar’s jacket clad back

“And that’s the problem, I think you’re working too hard, you need to wind down and that is something I can definitely help with” the archangel began kissing up the taller-vesselled angels neck. Usually, Balthazar would not turn up this kind of advancement, but this was not going to become Gabriel’s way of sharing and dealing with his problems, especially with him.

“As wonderful as that sounds, love, I think you need to tell me what’s going on it that featherbrain of yours, I can’t help you otherwise” he put down his equipment and held the archangel.

“You sound like Cas” He huffed into the jacket. 

“I should hope not, I don’t want you making lewd suggestions at anyone else”

“Jealous” He felt Gabriel’s grace poke at his with fake mockery.

“Always” He soothed over the discontented grace. Moving them slightly so Gabriel was half an arm’s length away he looked to him.  
“Now are you going to tell me what’s wrong or do you want me to go get our dearest little brother?” Gabriel glared at him weakly before caving.

“Fine, its nothing really, I just decided to drop in on the Winchesters, bug them for a bit, maybe turn Dean’s precious car hot pink, but I heard them talking and usually I would just ignore it and crash in but I heard Sambo mention the cage and I couldn’t do anything but stop and listen and-“ he took a breath he mentally needed to calm himself.  
“I know none of us are the sugarplum fairies but have they really fallen that far? Not just Lucifer but Michael too, nothing was as its meant to be and normally I don’t care because I had freedom and I wouldn’t have been with you otherwise but it just made me miss the days that are never coming back” Balthazar wrapped his vessel and grace around Gabriel tightly and let the powerful being curl into him.  
“I know it’s stupid having wishful thoughts but I just wish that things hadn’t fucked up like they did, that Lucifer and Michael didn’t start fighting, that dad never left, that all of this apocalypse crap wasn’t even an idea” he waved vaguely with his hands.  
“Why would dad want us to go through all of this shit? I don’t understand” Balthazar could feel the front of his shirt soaking and gently ran his fingers through the golden locks. He wanted to blame the Winchesters, to go down to their safe house and smite them both for bringing this up. He let the anger curl in his grace before letting it go. It was no use blaming the two humans, they hadn’t even known that Gabriel was there and hell was fun for no one, especially someone bunking with big brothers Lucifer and Michael. So he blamed Heaven, Hell, Earth and everything in between, especially their father. Sometimes he hated his father so much but selfishly he also thanked him. Without them both ditching Heaven he would have never grown close to this wonderful person.

“Gabriel, I can’t fix these things for you, but I can be here for you, I promise you I will be here for you until my dying breath” 

“You sure about that?” Gabriel spoke quietly, almost unheard. Balthazar pulled him in tighter.

“Of course, nothing could pry me away from you, my love” Gabriel’s fists were near on white-knuckled as they scrunched up Balthazar’s sleek jacket and shirt. Slowly, the archangel relented and pulled away.

“Enough sap” he sniffed

“Let’s finish this up” his voice had gone distant and Balthazar mentally rolled his eyes at his behaviour.

“Then we go roll a giant snow ball” Balthazar reminded and smiled to himself as Gabriel’s shoulders relaxed along with his tensing grace.

“Yeah” the trickster grin was back  
“And then drop it on Deano’s car"

**Author's Note:**

> I need more prompts for balthriel fics so if anyone has any ideas that would be swell, you can find me on tumblr at delimpcol. These were prompted by priestlyislove with 'Balthazar is busy and Gabriel wants attention' and 'Gabriel is reminded of his brothers fighting and Balthazar comforts him'.


End file.
